Descendants (Non-Disney Version)
Descendants is the same name as the 2015 Disney Channel Original Movie and an American-Animated TV Movie that will premiere on Sarah Frederick: The Channel on September 26th, 2020. The movie will feature the daughters/sons of the original characters from their films/TV shows. The film will be rated PG for violence and mild language. Characters *Brenda Description: She is the daughter of Babs Seed, and she always causes trouble just like her mother. She will be voiced by Debi Derryberry *Bertha Description: She is the daughter of Bendy, and she causes trouble and blames it on other people just like her father. She will be voiced by Sabrina Carpenter *Lucy Description: She is the kitten of Lucifer, and she chases mice and other rodents just like her father. She will be voiced by Frank Welker. *Shirley Description: She is the daughter of Sheep, and she performs talented work and sings songs just like her mother. She is also a rock and pop star. She will be voiced by Grey DeLisle/Grey Griffin *Wilma Description: She is the daughter of Wilt, and she loves to play basketball just like her father. She will be voiced by Selena Gomez *Blaire Description: She is the daughter of Blooregard Q. Kazoo, and she has fun with her friends. She will be voiced by Ashley Tisdale *Patty Description: She is the daughter of Pinkie Pie, and she likes to have parties and celebrations like her mother. She will be voiced by Tara Strong *Winona Description: She is the daughter of Wander, and she rides on a horse like her father. She will be voiced by Elizabeth Daily *Beryl Description: He is the son of Berry, and he has a crush on Shirley just like how Berry has a crush on Bloo. He will be voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Rudy Description: He is the son of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and he likes to make his nose bright and ride on Santa Claus' sleigh like his father. He will be voiced by Jess Harnell *Christine Description: She is the daughter of Clarice, and she likes to make everyone smile. She will be voiced by Taylor Swift *Madison Description: She is the daughter of Mac Foster, and she likes to live in a big hotel like her father. She will be voiced by Erica Murrell *Hermie Description: He is the son of Herky, and he likes to be on a hoverboard and fly around like his father. He will be voiced by Ian McKellen *Blush, Bloom and Bailey Description: They are the daughters of The Powerpuff Girls, and they like to save the day before bedtime like their mothers. They will be voiced by Janice Kawaye, Ashleigh Ball and Taiji Isen *Connie Description: She is the daughter of Coco, and she likes to be energetic and hyperactive like her mother. She will be voiced by Alayna Macaluso *Rootin' Evelyn Description: She is the daughter of Revvin' Evan. She likes to sing her song called "I'm Rootin, Rootin Evelyn" a lot of times when she appears. She will be voiced by Sharon Taylor *Edie Description: She is the daughter of Eduardo, and she speaks Spanish like her father. She will be voiced by Mackenzie Ziegler Songs *The Place Where I Want to Be (Descendants Theme Song) *Sing a Descendants Song *Smile All The While *I'm Rootin, Rootin Evelyn *What Makes You Beautiful *Happy Places Song *Don't Cry, Sweet Child *Go the Right Way (Descendants Ending Credits Song) Trivia *The movie will be a huge rip-off and a knock-off to Disney's Descendants. Both have the same title. *Shirley's Voice Actress has the same characteristics as Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *This movie will celebrate the death of Cameron Boyce, a Disney Channel star *Rootin' Evelyn's song was going to be based off Revvin' Evan's song from Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Happy Places Song will be the same name as of Shopkins Happy Places, a toy franchise from Moose Incorporated *Blaire will have the same personality traits as her father Blooregard Q. Kazoo/Bloo from Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends, as well as his girlfriend Berry’s son Beryl will have the same personality traits as his mother does when she’s a cruel little woman trying to tear the land apart. *It was announced on October 16th, 2019 by Sarah Frederick News *Bendy and Babs Seed both cause trouble, so they have to get two daughters from their backstories named Bertha and Brenda, who are the sisters of the bunch Daughters/Sons vs. Originals *Brenda Seed > Babs Seed (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bertha > Bendy (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Lucy > Lucifer (from Disney's Cinderella) *Shirley > Sheep and Yumi Yoshimura (from WordWorld and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Wilma > Wilt (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Blaire > Blooregard Q. Kazoo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Patty > Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Winona > Wander (from Wander Over Yonder) *Beryl > Berry (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rudy > Rudolph (from Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer) *Christine > Clarice (from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer) *Madison > Mac Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Hermie > Herky (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Rootin' Evelyn > Revvin' Evan (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Bloom, Blush and Bailey > The Powerpuff Girls *Connie > Coco (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Edie > Eduardo (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Films Category:Animation Category:American animated films Category:Animated Films Category:TV Movies Category:Made-For-TV Movies Category:Descendants Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Movies Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:2020 Film Category:2020s movies Category:2020s